Talk:Renekton/@comment-95.76.166.47-20130306200134/@comment-93.199.54.146-20130307012058
seqences where rene is picked constantly happen everytime ppl forget how to counter him, once they remember (or relearn the ways to counter him) he will be the same underplayed, neverpicked champ with the a lot of outrageous annoyngly flaws in his kit then riot will release a new champ / 'balance' another champ and rene loses all attention and joins the ranks of unknown champs for a long time (3-6 months) then some tournament player (yes, only tournament players, no streamers) pick him, pwn the shit out of the enemy (note: to do so, u need some skill, he is no freewin champ), win the game, he gets banned/picked until they realize his obvious and insanely unbalanced weaknesses in his kit and rene is enters oblivion once more the cycle: 1. pro picks him in tournament and owns with rene 2. fotm-state 3. discover/remember his weaknesses and realizing that he is not worth picking (48% winchance is simply not OP enough for tournament where champs with +50% winchances are picked constantly) 4. back to oblivion for 3-6 months, then begin by 1. again i have so far seen 3 of these cycles (since s1), now that the amazing balancing-genuis morello, who replyed to the demand of tenthousands of reneplayers to do something about his flaws, morello took a look a look and with his enlightened mind he was able to see that rene was in no need for buffs, this deep understanding was hidden in the words of: 'i dont see, where the problem is'. i was very irritated how these words have come from someone, who thinks that release zyra, after-release-buff rengar and release darius are perfectly balanced. so rene was not balanced except for some minor bugfixes and hardly noticable adjustments, thanks to leading champion designer with the omniscent awareness of 1000 buddhist monks, but now he is not the leading championdesigner and the archenemy of the croc, nasus, has left riot so i expect that rene might get some more attention in s3, BUT riot hasnt done much about rene in the past 2 years (even though ppl cry since release that he, who is hated by EVERYONE, needs some love) ---- how to resolve the problem: 1. force pros to play underpowered/underplayed champs, to see WTF is the problem with those champs so that riot can balnce them 2. in tournaments winning has highest priority, ppl do anything to achieve their goal (yes azubu frost we saw what u did), the most common way to win is, by picking/banning as many OP champs as possible (or champs u are very good with regardless of how balanced they are (singed anivia)), once the OP champs are nerfed to a reasonable state they leave the temporare state of permaban/instapick and become situational (what actually all champs should be), riot can use the quantity of picking/banning as indicator of whether a champ is imbalanced or not (to often-> OP, to rare->UP) (if a pro picks constantly the same champion (froggen: anivia)(invertedcomposer:singed) (phantoml0rd:karthus) doesnt necessarily mean that the champ is OP, but rather that these are their main champs and ofc they can outperform others), but if champs are picked by anyone in everymatch (like shen/rengar/khazix/